consolesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Sega Master System
Октябрь 1985 года (Mark III) Октябрь 1986 года Сентябрь 1987 года Ноябрь 1987 года (Master System) 4 сентября 1989 года |discontinued= 1989 года 1991 года 1996 года 1996 года |CPU = Zilog Z80 |media = Картридж |onlineservice = |unitssold = 13 млн |topgame = |predecessor = SG-1000 |successor = Sega Mega Drive }} — 8-битная игровая приставка, выпущенная компанией Sega в 1986 году в США, и в 1987 году — в Европе и Японии. История В июне 1986 года Sega Master System появилась в США и за первые четыре месяца было продано около 125 тыс. консолей по цене 200 долларов, тогда как за этот же период времени Nintendo продала 2 миллиона NES. Nintendo владела 90 % рынка, тогда как Master System, INTV и Atari 7800 довольствовались 10 %. В 1988 году всё, что касалось Master System в США, отдали компании Tonka, которая должна была поднять продажи и популярность приставки. И это повлекло за собой полный провал. В 1990 году Sega of America отозвала все права на Sega Master System у Tonka. Приставку основательно пересмотрели и издали как Sega Master System II,которая стала просто игровой консолью и ничем более. Были убраны: слот Game Card, лишние индикаторы, кнопка reset, порт расширения, BIOS (со встроенными инструкциями и мини-игрой). Технические спецификации Центральный процессор 8-битный Zilog Z80A: * Тактовая частота: 3,54 МГц (в приставках для телевизионных стандартов PAL/SECAM), 3,57 МГц (в приставках для стандарта NTSC). Графика VDP ( ), похожий на Texas Instruments TMS9918: * Одновременно 16 цветов для спрайтов и 16 для фона из палитры в 64 цвета. * Разрешения 256×192 и 256×224. PAL/SECAM также поддерживает 256×240. * Тайлы фона размером 8×8 пикселей, не более 488 разных тайлов (ограничение по размеру видеопамяти). * Спрайты размером 8×8 или 8×16 пикселей, не более 64 спрайтов. * Аппаратный скроллинг (прокрутка) экрана во всех направлениях. Возможен частичный скроллинг. Существует возможность подключения стереоочков (поддерживается в нескольких играх). Звук Texas Instruments SN76489: * Четырёхканальный PSG ( — программируемый звуковой генератор). * Три канала с квадратной формой сигнала, один шумовой канал. * Программируемые тон/шум и затухание. В версию Sega Mark IV (выпущенную в Японии) встроен дополнительный звуковой чип Yamaha YM2413, воспроизводящий 9-канальную FM-музыку (поддерживается только в некоторых играх). Память * ПЗУ BIOS: от 64 кбит (8 Кбайт) до 2048 кбит (256 Кбайт), в зависимости от встроенной игры. * Основное ОЗУ: 64 кбит (8 Кбайт), может расширяться. * Видеопамять: 128 кбит (16 Кбайт). * Слот Game Card (отсутствует в Master System II). * Слот Game Cartridge: ** Японские и южнокорейские варианты используют 44-контактные картриджи, аналогичные SG-1000 и Mark II. ** Версии для остальных регионов используют 50-контактные картриджиCartridge Pinout. * Слот расширения. Известные клоны приставки * The Grandstand Programmable Computer (Европа и Австралия, 1986) * The Mark III Game System (Новая Зеландия, 1986) * The Mark Video Game System (Финляндия, 1986) * The Samsung Gam*Boy (Южная Корея, около 1987) Игры Для Sega Master System выпущено 219 игр. Среди них Sonic the Hedgehog (с продолжениями) и несколько эксклюзивных игр (ALF, Astro Warrior, Battle Out Run). В некоторые версии приставки встроена скрытая игра. Если включить такую приставку без картриджа, показывается сообщение о том, что картридж отсутствует. Если при этом нажать одновременно кнопки «вверх», 1 и 2, то появляется игра , содержащая 12 уровней. В Master System II и некоторые другие версии приставки встроена игра Alex Kidd in Miracle World. Sega Mega Drive может запускать игры для Master System при помощи устройства Power Base Converter (PBC). Примечания Ссылки * SMS Power! — A website dedicated to the Sega Master System and other 8-bit consoles from Sega * Sega8Bit.com — Sega Master System games database and web community * Sega Master System Museum * GameFAQs' Sega Master System — A list of all SMS games, including FAQs, cheats, game information and a forum board for every game * SegaBase — Comprehensive history of this system * Sega Master System I * Sega Master System II * FAQ * HwB — pinout and technical specs * Sega Master Systems and Game Gear emulator collection * Console Passion — Sega Master System Games — Complete listing of every European Master System game with descriptions, cover scans and downloadable checklist Категория:Игровые приставки Категория:Появились в 1986 году